


Make Love to the Camera

by Butterballs



Series: First Times [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan's first few weeks away from each other - and the things that happen when Skype is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love to the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how accurate this is in terms of the timeline for the actors in filming The Hobbit and furthermore I don't care. :P This is basically an excuse for porn.
> 
> In part inspired by _Going the Distance_ by lenore_writing, a story I love immensely, and that I shall plug here. Everyone should read it if they haven't already, and read it again if they have.
> 
> Also, I’m really, really sorry about the title…but I couldn’t _not_.

Three weeks without Aidan Turner sucks balls.

Three whole weeks without Aidan’s gentle snoring, without him hogging all the covers, without him chain smoking with his head out the window because he won’t smoke in the house, without him holding Dean’s hand in between takes and stealing all the Danishes from the catering table at breakfast. Three whole, endless, painful weeks without _Aidan_.

Aidan ruffles Dean’s hair somewhat patronizingly when he tells him this, albeit without all the hyperbole.

‘Aww, Deano, you’re really gonna _miss_ me!’

‘Shut up,’ Dean says, flushing and giving his grinning boyfriend a shove. He then draws Aidan in for a kiss. ‘Yeah. I am.’

Aidan murmurs happily against Dean’s lips, slipping him the tongue quickly before withdrawing. ‘I’m gonna miss you too, you big loser, I really am. But it’s only for a few weeks, and it’s not like you won’t speak to me at all the entire time.’

The whole cast has three weeks off while a few things are taken care of behind the scenes, and most (or those based overseas, at least) are taking the opportunity to visit family and friends back home. Some of those based in New Zealand don’t plan to get out of bed for at least 18 of the 21 days (Mark, Jed) and Dean…well, he’s pretty sure he’ll be moping until Aidan gets back, despite speaking of the intention to paint and work on a couple of photography projects.

Aidan is actually rather surprised that he’s going back home in the first place, given that he hasn’t spoken to his parents since their ill-fated conversation about his love for Dean. But his mother eventually called, asked when he could visit, and he could hardly say no. Dean made the effort to offer to go along but Aidan refused.

‘It means a lot that you say that, Dean, it really does. But er…I think, this time, I should go alone. Just to see what they say first.’

He says goodbye to Aidan _properly_ the night before his departure. Aidan appears at his house, opens the door, doesn’t even say hello before falling on Dean in a heap of moans and sloppy kisses. Aidan fucks him until he can’t see and when they’re both spent, arranges their bodies so they are mutually comfortable.

‘It’s not for very long,’ Aidan says into his hair, his voice husky with emotion. ‘Not even a month. I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone.’

Dean does see Aidan off at the airport but their farewell is substantially more subdued; no kisses, no longing looks, just a brief, masculine hug. The world knows that they’ve been cast now. They’re not fuck-off famous but at the very least recognizable and Peter had advised them to keep their relationship discreet.

‘Personally I don’t care, I think you’re both fantastic, but you know how producers can be,’ he had said. ‘I’ve yet to convince them that the die-hard fans might combust on the spot if they found out. The internet would probably grind to a halt with all the fanfiction.’

Aidan texts him moments after he’s through the gate. _Love you xxx_ it says.

Dean’s about to reply when his phone buzzes again.

_James says see you in a bit, and that if I text you again between now and landing he’s going to cut my balls off, because evidently I don’t need them anymore._

Dean laughs to himself; thinking about James, who is on the same flight, rolling his eyes at Aidan’s preoccupation with his phone. He types out a quick reply before leaving the airport: _Love you, miss you, speak soon, fuck off Jimmy. Xxx_

***

And it’ the longest three weeks of his fucking _life_ , honestly. There are only so many things you can amuse yourself with when you miss someone. Especially someone who you've spent almost every waking (and every sleeping) moment with for months now. Dean busies himself by catching up with the Almighty cast, painting, taking pictures of things (just as he said he would) and visiting his parents, who are, would you believe, almost _disappointed_ to see him show up alone.

‘Hello, love,’ his mother says when he appears, twelve days in. ‘Where’s Aidan?’

‘Ireland.’

‘He’s coming back though, right?’ Brett asks anxiously from behind her. His father grunts his agreement.

Dean stares at them all pointedly. ‘Who did you actually give birth to, mother?’

‘Sorry, dear. But you know, we all love Aidan.’

‘Well, he is coming back, he’s just on holiday,’ Dean tells them all, rolling his eyes.

‘Can you call him?’ Brett wants to know.

‘It’s the crack of friggin’ dawn over there, Brett, so no, I will not be calling him right now. I’m happy to pass your regards to him, though.’

‘What time does he get up?’ Lance asks, glancing up from his newspaper.

‘I dunno – ‘ Dean starts, ready to protest vehemently at his whole family being more excited to hear news of Aidan than to see him, when his fucking phone rings It’s Aidan. Of course. ‘Hey.’

‘Good morning, sexy!’ Aidan shouts loud enough for everyone in the immediate vicinity to hear.

Dean smiles in spite of himself. ‘Evening, babe. My mum and dad and Brett are asking after you.’

‘What, now?’

‘Yeah, I’ve come over for tea.’

‘Put Vicky on!’ Aidan demands, and Dean can hear the smile in his voice. ‘I mean, I love you and miss you and everything, but I haven’t spoken to your parents or brother for ages.’

‘Like two weeks.’

‘Yeah, whatever. Put your mum on.’

Dean passes the phone to his mother, who takes it in delight and chats enthusiastically to Aidan for ten minutes before Brett steals the device from her and waylays Aidan for another ten minutes. His father is briefer but still equally as excited to speak to him, and all Dean can do is stand back and think about how incredibly fucking lucky he is that everyone loves Aidan so much. Including him. It could be so much worse, after all.

***

The next time he gets to speak to Aidan is three days later, two weeks into their separation (as melodramatic as it is to call it that) and one week to go until their reunion. At this point Dean feels like turning his own testicles into James. He clearly has no use for them.

Aidan texts him at one in the afternoon, meaning it must be one in the morning where he is, and simply says _Skype?_

Dean logs on immediately and waits for the alert that tells him Aidan is waiting to video call.* He accepts the request without a second thought – without a thought about how he looks at that very second – and smiles widely when Aidan appears on the screen in front of him.

‘Aidan!’

‘Deano,’ Aidan replies, his smile equally as wide. He has foregone a shirt, which makes Dean raise an eyebrow in surprise.

‘Isn’t it a bit cold?’

‘I’m inside with the heating on, love,’ Aidan says, flashing that damnable grin of his again. He’s close enough to the webcam that Dean can’t see much – just his smattering of chest hair – but it’s enough to heat his lower regions and he coughs to distract himself. ‘How have you been? Only a week to go, you know. Practically nothing.’

‘I’m getting by,’ Dean replies wryly, although he’s unable to stop his lips curving. ‘I really am looking forward to seeing you again, though. As is my mum. And dad. And brother. I think they want to adopt you, to be honest.’

‘Who wouldn’t?’ Aidan laughs, spinning on his chair. ‘Seriously though, Dean, it hasn’t been the same without you. I can’t wait to get back.’

‘How have your parents been?’ Dean asks. ‘I mean, since…’

Aidan shrugs, the movement stilted and delayed by the webcam. ‘They haven’t mentioned it. My mum has been introducing me to a bunch of girls, though. Probably in hope I’m going to change my mind about you.’

‘And have you?’

‘Fuck no!’

Dean grins. ‘I bet I’m much prettier.’

‘All bets aside, Dean, you definitely are. You are one attractive motherfucker.’

‘I love you too, babe.’

Aidan then smirks, and it’s the kind of look that always comes before mind-blowing sex. The kind of look that means he’s up to something. ‘I bet you’re horny as fuck.’

Dean shrugs. ‘Yeah.’ His hand can never compare to Aidan’s talent. He’s tried to get himself off a few times in the shower, out of sheet desperation, but it’s never close to being as satisfying and hardly worth the effort. He’s actually planning to keep his boyfriend confined to the bedroom for several days after his return (although Aidan doesn’t know that yet).

‘Me too.’ The camera quality is rubbish but Dean is sure he can see Aidan’s eyes darken. ‘I think you should lose the shirt. And the pants, for that matter.’ Aidan leans back, and his hand moves just out of Dean’s line of vision on the camera, and there is absolutely no mistaking what he’s doing.

‘ – Aidan!’ Dean protests, sounding strangled but not as if he objects in the slightest. 'Are you...'

'Do I need to repeat myself?' There's a low, dark quality to Aidan's voice that wasn't there before. It says _do what I say or so help me God..._

Dean removes his shirt. He's intending to shuck his trousers off under the desk but Aidan's voice stops him. 'Stand up so I can see you.'

'Bossy much?' Dean mutters as he turns around, aims his arse at the camera and wiggles it a bit for Aidan's benefit. He sits back down, swallowing thickly at the hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes. 'Fuck, Aidan, I need...'

'I know what you need, love, and in a week's time I'm going to confine you to the bedroom until we've both had enough of each other...so I guess we'll never be coming out,' Aidan laughs. 'But for now...I think you know what you're supposed to do.' He pushes his chair back away from the computer. allowing Dean to see more of him - allowing Dean to see how his hand is lazily stroking his cock. 'Think about what we're going to do when I get back, Dean...Fili's going to be walking funny for a while.'

Dean twists his hand on his erection and bites his tongue. 'I dunno. Maybe _Kili_ should be the one walking funny this time.'

Aidan lets out a noise that can only be described as a growl. 'I'd like to try that. I think you should tell me more about it. Don't stop touching yourself, though.' He licks his lips and leans back so his groin is _just_ below the scope of the camera, the fucking tease. 

'Well...I'm stronger than I look, you know, but I don't plan to use strength to...to coerce you.' Dean pauses, unable to keep in his whine of need. 'I'm going to tease you until you can't take it anymore...unh, touch your body all over, gently, just enough to drive you insane...I won't go near your cock, though, not until you're past the point of begging coherently and, fuck, just repeating "please" over and over...'

'Holy shit, Dean - ' Aidan's face is contorting with the effort to keep his eyes open. 'Close...'

'Don't you dare come before I'm finished. Ohh, um, then - then I'm going to lick you, and where do you think I'm going to lick you, Aidan?'

Aidan's eyes widen. 'Oh God, yes...' 

Dean is ridiculously close himself, he has seconds left if he's lucky. 'That's right, your - hole - ' He cringes inwardly at this but, in the heat of the moment, can't think of anything else to call it.' - tongue it until you're screaming -' 

'Dean, Dean, I'm gonna - '

'Then I'll fuck you slow and steady but you're gonna want it hard and f-fast - fuck, Aidan, I can't -'

Aidan doesn't reply because he's coming over his hand, no longer able to keep his eyes open and quieter than Dean's ever heard (Jesus, he must be staying with his parents) and he kicks himself later for not having the mental clarity to press the Print Screen key and save it for later. This sets Dean off and he keels forward as his orgasm crashes over him, streaking white over his hand and the underside of his desk. For several seconds afterwards there's only the sound of the two of them panting.

'Good call, Aidan,' Dean eventually says. 'So to speak.'

'Wasn't it, though?' Aidan stretches his arms over his head and arches his back. 'Good job nobody woke up.'

Dean shakes his head, smiling. 'And what if they did?'

'Wouldn't they get an eyeful?' Aidan yawns. 'And as much as I want to stay up and talk nonsense with you, Deano, I really need to go to bed. Can't wait to see you again.'

'Me either,' Dean says, sighing and feeling like a nap might be a good idea for him too. 'And you are in _so_ much trouble when you get back.'

**Author's Note:**

> * I have never used Skype before in my life so don’t know if this is actually how it works. My apologies for any inconsistencies.


End file.
